Love, Trust and Regret
by Always HaeHyuk
Summary: Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali... Seandainya... Seandainya... HAEHYUK fanfict. Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, M-Preg. OS.


**.**

 **.**

 **HAEHYUK FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love** **,** **Trust** **a** **nd** **Regret** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Angst, , Family, Romance, M-Preg**

 **.**

 **Warn: Di ff saya anggap jika boys love serta M-Preg adalah hal yang lebih dari biasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide dan alur, 100% bukan milik saya, ini ide dari seseorang yang menolak jika disebutkan identitasnya -_-. Saya hanya merealisasikannya dalam bentuk tulisan absurd ini.**

 **Chapter panjang, yang merasa Enek , silahkan langsung klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas terima kasih.**

 **SELAMAT MEBACA ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara benturan beberapa peralatan dapur terdengar di ruangan itu. Tampak seseorang berada di sana, berkutat dengan berbagai macam alat masak serta berbagai bahan makanan. Gerakan tangannya tampak lincah dan cekatan, terlihat sekali jika pekerjaan itu sudah terlalu akrab dengannya. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang dengan senyum yang tak henti merekah di bibir merahnya.

Dia Kim Hyukjae yang kini bermarga Lee, 'istri' pimpinan tertinggi "Aiden Company" Lee Donghae. Sosok tampan penuh karisma dengan sejuta pesonanya. Memiliki suami sempurna seperti Lee Donghae bukankah suatu kebahagiaan yang tak terkira eoh? Tentu saja, karena Hyukjae merasakannya.

Hyukjae tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi memiliki sosok suami seperti Donghae dalam hidupnya. Sejak usia lima belas tahun ia menjadi yatim piatu. Ditinggal kedua orang tua tanpa sanak saudara menjadikan hidupnya begitu sulit. Ia berjuang, melakukan 'apapun' untuk bisa bertahan hidup seorang diri. Tapi, Tuhan tak akan pernah meninggalkan umatnya bukan? Sampai pertemuan tak terduga dengan sosok Lee Donghae mengubah seluruh jalan hidupnya.

Dua tahun menjalani rumah tangga bersama Donghae serasa menjadi anugerah dalam hidup Hyukjae. Semua kriteria suami idaman ada padanya. Sosok penuh kehangatan dengan semua kelembutan dan perhatiannya. Kebahagiaan, ketenangan, rasa nyaman, serta cinta, Hyukjae bisa dapatkan sepenuhnya dari Donghae. Hidupnya sekarang sempurna bukan? Tentu saja. Tapi apakah kesempurnaan itu akan tetap bertahan sampai 'nanti'?

Masih berkutat dengan masakannya hingga ia tak sadar pintu depan rumahnya terbuka. Donghae masuk tanpa suara, memang sengaja karena ia tahu benar di mana belahan jiwanya berada. Aroma masakan yang begitu menguar cukup menjadi petunjuk bagi Donghae untuk mengetahui di mana Hyukjae.

Tubuh ramping itu tersentak merasakan sepasang lengan kekar merengkuhnya dari belakang. Tak perlu memutar kepala ia tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya. Tersenyum jahil, Hyukjae tak menghiraukan keberadaan Donghae.

Bibir tipisnya mencebik saat merasa ia diacuhkan. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Hyukjae, Donghae memandang wajah manis istrinya dari samping.

"Baby... Aku sudah pulang, kenapa diacuhkan?"

"Hmmm."

Tanpa menoleh, hanya gumaman pelan yang Hyukjae berikan.

Mata sendu itu menyipit, merengut tak suka kemudian membalik paksa tubuh dalam rengkuhannya. Melihat wajah Donghae yang tampak kusut membuat Hyukjae terkikik geli. Beginilah suaminya jika diacuhkan, sifat kekanakannya muncul begitu saja membuat Hyukjae terkadang gemas sendiri melihatnya.

CUP

"Selamat datang.."

Cukup mudah mengembalikan mood Donghae, terbukti hanya dengan satu kecupan di bibir tipis itu, mampu mengukir senyum lebar di tempat yang sama..

.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

.

Semilir angin malam membelai lembut paras mempesonanya, memberikan sensasi dingin namun menenangkan. Mata bulatnya terpejam menikmati lembutnya angin yang sesekali memainkan surai halusnya. Tak cukup lama sampai kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan onix bening yang kini memandang jauh langit malam nan pekat.

Donghae sedang di kamar mandi sekarang, membersihkan diri tepat setelah acara makan malam mereka yang 'cukup kacau' selesai. Donghae yang memaksa untuk di suapi dan Hyukjae yang mati-matian menolak permintaan sang suami. Heiii... tidak akan jadi begitu heboh jika Donghae minta disuapi dengan menggunakan sendok, garpu, sumpit, ataupun peralatan makan lainnya. Gilanya Donghae minta disuapi langsung dari mulut ke mulut. Dan berakhir dengan Donghae yang tak henti menggerutu karena Hyukjae justru menjejalkan makanan ke mulut Donghae dengan tangan kosong.

Hyukjae tersenyum saat kejadian beberapa saat lalu kembali melintas di ingatannya. Begitulah setiap hari, selalu ada kegiatan menyenangkan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Alangkah bahagia hidupnya saat ini, rasa cintanya pada Donghae semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sejak pertama mengenal Donghae sampai sekarang, ia ditarik dari kerasnya kehidupan, mendapatkan limpahan kebahagiaan tak terhingga.

Tapi, mengingat betapa keras hidupnya di masa lalu senyum tulus bahagia itu berubah. Berganti dengan senyum miris dengan tatapan kekhawatiran serta ketakutan yang begitu kentara. Bagaimanapun, masa lalu kelam itu masih menghantuinya, masa lalu yang menjadi ketakutan Hyukjae sampai saat ini.

GREPP

"Jangan terlalu lama di luar sayang, udara malam tak baik untukmu."

Hyukjae tersentak saat kehangatan itu seketika melingkupi tubuhnya. Donghae datang, memeluk Hyukjae dengan selimut yang kini ia gunakan membungkus tubuh keduanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hmm.."

Tak ada yang berucap setelahnya, keduanya terlarut dengan sunyinya malam nan menenangkan. Menyamankan posisinya, Hyukjae menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya pada dada bidang di belakangnya. Tangannya bertumpu pada lengan Donghae yang melingkari perutnya. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati kehangatan yang dibagikan tubuh satu sama lain. Begitu hangat, begitu menenangkan.

Sampai bibir tipis itu bergerak nakal. Mengecupi hamparan putih tanpa cela di depannya membuat sosok dalam dekapannya menggeliat resah. Bulu kuduk Hyukjae meremang saat nafas hangat Donghae menggelitik tengkuknya. Belum lagi kecupan lembut nan basah yang Donghae tanamkan di sana. Dan entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa kakinya melemas saat Donghae berbisik seduktif di telinganya...

"Aku merindukanmu Baby..."

::::

Tubuh berpeluh itu masih bergerak seirama. Diiringi lenguhan menggoda dari sosok yang kini membuka paha lebar-lebar di bawah kungkungan seseorang yang bergerak liar di atasnya. Suara kulit saling beradu meramaikan suasana, diselingi desahan penuh cinta yang tak juga berhenti mengalun.

Donghae tak henti menatap intens sosok di bawahnya. Bagaimana wajah berpeluh itu tampak begitu menggoda. Mata yang terpejam erat dengan ekspresi kenikmatan yang begitu terlukis di sana, serta bibir bengkak yang kini terbuka dan tak berhenti mendesahkan namanya. Donghae mengerang keras sebelum membalik posisinya. Membiarkan sosok menggoda di bawahnya kini mengambil alih kegiatan mereka.

Tak perlu dikomando karena tubuh ramping itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menunggangi benda keras yang kini bersarang di tubuhnya, dan memekik keras saat titik terdalam tubuhnya tersentuh ujung kesejatian sang suami. Pergerakan Hyukjae semakin menggila seiring tangan Donghae yang bergerak cepat memanjakan miliknya. Semakin dalam dan semakin cepat sampai kabut putih itu melanda penglihatan keduanya, diiringi seruan nama pasangan masing-masing menandakan puncak kenikmatan telah direngkuh.

Tubuh ramping Hyukjae bergetar hebat sebelum roboh menimpa tubuh di bawahnya. Nafas keduanya bertalu seakan oksigen merupakan hal langka yang harus diperebutkan. Hyukjae merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami, dengan tangan Donghae yang memeluk erat tubuh ramping di atasnya.

Dan perlahan namun pasti, kesadaran Hyukjae terbang seiring dengan rasa lelah yang melanda. Diiringi bisikan serupa alunan penghantar tidur yang begitu menenangkan.

"Selamat tidur sayang... Saranghae."

::::

Hari masih cukup gelap mengingat jarum jam kini menunjuk tepat ke angka tiga. Jam tiga dini hari, namun Donghae sudah terbangun. Terhitung hampir satu jam yang lalu namun mata sendu itu tak lepas memandang sosok yang kini dipeluknya. Memandang lembut penuh cinta pada Hyukjae yang masih terlelap.

Donghae terpesona, berkali-kali ia jatuh cinta pada sosok ini. Sosok yang berhasil mempesonanya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Donghae tersenyum, merasakan kebahagian yang ia dapatkan semenjak memiliki Hyukjae. Pria manis ini begitu memberi warna dalam hidupnya, dan Donghae bersumpah ia tak akan pernah melepaskan sosok ini dari hidupnya.

Tapi benarkah itu?

Namun, amat sangat manusiawi bukan jika manusia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, lebih dan lebih? Begitupun dengan Donghae. Ia bahagia saat ini, sangat. Namun bolehkah jika ia meminta jika kebahagiannya menjadi sempurna. Dua tahun usia pernikahan mereka, dan tak bisa dipungkiri jika kehadiran sosok buah hati begitu dinantikan.

Memikirkan hal itu, Donghae tersenyum. Mengecup lembut kening Hyukjae lama, sebelum beralih pada bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Terkikik geli kala bibir pouty alami Hyukjae bergerak kecil saat ia melepasnya.

Donghae bangkit, membenahi selimut guna menghangatkan tubuh Hyukjae yang hanya ia pakaikan kemeja putih miliknya. Setelah itu ia melangkah menuju balkon kamar tanpa menutup kembali pintu kaca yang dibukanya. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit yang tampak terang walau tanpa dewi malam turut hadir di sana. Namun kerlip kecil berjuta bintang yang bertebar, cukup membuat langit yang semula hitam pekat tampak begitu mempesona.

Donghae tersenyum begitu tulus, tangannya saling menangkup sebelum mata sendu itu terpejam. Tak menyadari sosok lain di kamarnya yang kini bangkit, menghampirinya perlahan dalam diam. Langkah Hyukjae terhenti saat telinganya mendengar lantunan pelan doa yang Donghae ucapkan. Terdengar begitu lirih di tengah sunyinya malam, namun ketulusan terkandung jelas di sana.

 _"_ _Tuhan, Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih atas kebahagiaan melimpah yang tak henti kau anugerahkan untukku."_

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia masih diam, memutuskan tak mengganggu kegiatan Donghae.

 _"_ _Terima kasih kau hadirkan dia dalam hidupku tuhan. Terima kasih, karena kau menjadikan Hyukjae milikku seutuhnya. Terima kasih kau hadirkan sosok malaikat sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku."_

Kalimat terakhir Donghae menyentil hati kecilnya. 'Malaikat sempurna? Andai kau 'tahu', apakah kau masih akan mengucapkannya Hae-ah?' Kali ini senyum miris yang terlukis di bibir Hyukjae. Fokusnya kembali pada apa yang masih diucapkan Donghae.

 _"_ _Aku berjanji Tuhan, aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku, tak akan pernah melepasnya walau apapun yang terjadi. Menjaga malaikat yang kau berikan untukku. Jangan biarkan aku menyakitinya Tuhan, dan jangan ambil dia dariku."_

Air mata Hyukjae menetes tepat saat Donghae menjeda ucapannya. Rasa bahagia dan haru itu menjadi satu. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, jika ketakutan juga berada di dalamnya. Hyukjae takut, sungguh Hyukjae takut jika sosok yang membelakanginya itu tiba-tiba pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi tidak, Donghae tak akan pernah pergi darinya. Donghae nya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, karena Hyukjae yakin dengan janji yang diucapkan Donghae.

 _"_ _Tapi bolehkah aku meminta lagi Tuhanku. Berikan kesempurnaan di keluarga kami. Hadirkanlah sosok malaikat kecil sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan kami. Kau yang maha tahu dan hanya engkau pemberi segalanya... Amin."_

Lantunan Doa yang Donghae ucapkan berakhir, bersamaan dengan Hyukjae yang kembali merebah di tempat tidurnya. Bibir merahnya tersenyum lembut mengingat Doa terakhir Donghae. Kehadiran seorang anak. Itu juga yang Hyukjae impikan. Mendapatkan buah cintanya dengan Donghae. Ia namja 'istimewa', dan kehadiran sang buah hati hanya perlu menunggu sampai Tuhan mempercayakan padanya.

.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Ketukan di pintu ruangannya menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di mejanya. Tampak sekretaris pribadinya memberitahukan jika client yang akan ditemuinya sudah datang. Donghae mengangguk, meminta sekretarisnya mempersilahkan sang client memasuki ruangan. Sedikit merapikan meja kerjanya, sebelum berdiri menyambut tamunya.

"Lee sajangnim, apa kabar?"

Pemimpin dua perusahaan itu saling menyapa, sebelum sebuah pelukan ringan penuh keakraban terjalin.

"Lama tak bertemu, akhirnya kita bisa bekerja sama. Benar begitu, Lee sajangnim?." Donghae tertawa renyah mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan sosok di depannya.

"Jangan membual Nickhun-ah. Duduklah."

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat karena aku begitu merindukan kawan lama."

Pertemuan bisnis dua petinggi perusahaan itu berlangsung cepat, karena memang segala sesuatunya sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Dua sosok tampan beda negara itu saat ini saling berbincang akrab. Donghae dan Nickhun bisa dibilang kawan lama saat duduk di bangku kuliah. Bukan sahabat memang, tapi mereka cukub akrab dalam beberapa waktu.

"Jadi kau sudah beristri sekarang? Oh, ku kira kau tak akan menikah sampai kapanpun. Hahaha..."

"Kau bahkan selalu mengacuhkan penggemarmu di kampus dulu Donghae-ah."

Donghae tersenyum tipis kemudian meneguk kopi di depannya. Matanya menatap sanksi pada Nickhun yang juga menatapnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Masih seperti dulu eoh? Berkencan kesana kemari?"

"Aish... jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu sajangnim. Aku hanya melakukan proses mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku...Hahahaha..." Donghae berdecak kecil mendengar jawaban menggelikan dari Nickhun.

"Baiklah... Sekarang coba katakan padaku, siapa sosok yang berhasil menaklukkan hati dingin si pangeran kampus ini hm?"

Donghae tersenyum, pertanyaan Nickhun seketika membuat fikirannya melayang pada sosok Hyukjae. Melihat ekspresi Donghae yang begitu berbinar sedikitnya membuat Nickhun mengernyit bingung. Penasaran sosok seperti apa yang merubah seorang Lee Donghae.

Nickhun tahu benar bagaimana sifat Donghae dulunya. Begitu dingin dan arogan dengan wajah yang tak pernah berekspresi, terutama pada orang yang ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan melihatnya saja Nickhun tahu sosok ini sudah berubah. Dilihatnya pandangan Donghae menerawang dengan senyum yang tak juga luntur di bibirnya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti Nickhun-ah, sebelum kau benar-benar merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Hyukkie benar-benar berbeda dengan yang lainnya_"

"Hyukkie?"

"Yah, Kim Hyukjae nama aslinya, kini marganya berubah jadi Lee Hyukjae. Hyukkie hanya panggilan sayangku padanya."

"Kim-hyuk-jae?" Nickhun mengucapkan nama itu. Terasa begitu familiar di benaknya.

"Ya, sosok malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk mendampingi hidupku. Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Pertanyaan Donghae sedikit membuat Nickhun tersentak

"A-Ah t-tidak. Hanya..hanya.. Aisshhh... Cheesy sekali kau tuan Lee."

Donghae baru akan menjawab perkataan Nickhun saat merasakan ponsel di saku jasnya bergetar. Senyumnya melebar kala melihat siapa nama pengirim pesan di layar ponselnya. Membacanya sekilas tanpa membalas pesan tersebut karena dengan segera Donghae mendial nomor si pengirim pesan.

"Ya sayang, aku di ruanganku."

"..."

"Tidak, aku tak sibuk. Kemarilah. Ada teman lamaku di sini. Aku kenalkan kau padanya."

"..."

"Baiklah... Hati-hati ya. Saranghae..."

"Istrimu?"

"Hm, dia di bawah sekarang. Aku kenalkan kau padanya nanti."

Tak sampai sepuluh menit pintu ruangan Donghae kembali di ketuk. Tahu siapa yang ada di luar ruangannya, Donghae bangkit. Menyambut sosok yang perlahan membuka pintu. Pelukan hangat ia berikan pada Hyukjae yang tersenyum begitu manis melihatnya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tentu saja sajangnim, memang dengan siapa lagi?" Hyukjae memukul kecil dada Donghae.

"Hahaha... Baiklah baiklah, ayo masuk. Aku kenalkan pada teman lamaku."

Hyukjae mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae yang menuntunnya pelan. Bisa dilihat seseorang duduk di sofa namun dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Khun-ah perkenalkan istriku, dan Hyukkie kenalkan teman lamaku..."

Hyukjae tersenyum hendak menyapa kawan Donghae sebelum senyumnya itu seketika menghilang saat melihat sosok tinggi di depannya yang kini berbalik dan tersenyum. Hyukjae bisa merasa jika jantungnya berdetak semakin tak beraturan saat sosok tampan itu mendekat ke arahnya. Tepat satu langkah di depannya sosok itu berhenti, masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Nickhun Horvejkul."

Hyukjae masih mematung dengan tatapan tak percaya walau kini sosok tampan di depannya mengulurkan tangan. Sampai panggilan Donghae menyentak Hyukjae kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"H-Hyukjae...L-Lee Hyukjae..." Hyukjae bisa merasakan eratnya jabatan tangan Nickhun di jemarinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu... Nyonya Lee..."

.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

.

"Tidak... tidak..."

Wajah dengan mata terpejam itu tampak begitu gelisah dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Tidak Donghae... Jangan pergi..."

Donghae terbangun, merasakan pergerakan tak tenang dari sosok di sampingnya. Hyukjae mengigau, memanggil namanya berulang-ulang dengan begitu panik.

"Jangan pergi Hae-ah... Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Hei... Baby bangunlah.. Aku di sini sayang." Donghae menepuk pipi basah itu pelan, berharap bisa membangunkan Hyukjae dari mimpi buruknya.

"Jangan Pergi.. Tidak... Tidak... DONGHAEEEE!"

Hyukjae tersentak bangun. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat, wajahnya pucat dengan pandangan menunjukkan ketakutan teramat sangat. Tubuh kecil itu juga bergetar hebat.

Donghae menatap khawatir sosok di depannya. Disentuhnya bahu sempit itu pelan, membuat Hyukjae tersentak kemudian mengalihkan tatapan padanya. Sedetik kemudian tubuh itu menubruknya, memeluknya begitu erat dengan isakan yang kini terdengar. 'Hyukjae mimpi buruk'. Itu yang diketahui Donghae melihat reaksi sang istri.

"Jangan pergi Hae... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Ssttt... aku di sini sayang. Aku tak kemana-mana. Tenanglah.."

Dibalasnya pelukan Hyukjae tak kalah erat sambil sesekali mengucapkan kalimat penenang, berharap tubuh ringkih itu tak lagi bergetar. Berhasil, karena bisa dirasakannya tubuh Hyukjae mulai tenang di pelukannya. Donghae mengeratkan rengkuhannya, sebelum membawa tubuh Hyukjae kembali berbaring dengan tetap memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang... Itu hanya mimpi... Itu hanya mimpi..." Bisik Donghae berulang-ulang sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae.

Semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae, Hyukjae kembali menangis dalam diam.

.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak Hyukjae bertemu dengan seorang 'teman lama' Donghae yang sungguh tak terduga. Selama beberapa hari setelahnya perasaannya masih tak tenang. Ketakutan serta berbagai fikiran buruk melandanya. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk berusaha melupakannya. Tak bisa, Hyukjae tak mau bayang-bayang fikiran negatif menghantuinya sampai membuat Donghe curiga.

Hyukjae berjalan pelan memasuki bangunan megah perusahaan suaminya dengan membawa makan siang yang memang disiapkannya khusus untuk Donghae. Langkahnya cukup ringan sembari sesekali menyapa beberapa karyawan yang menunduk hormat padanya. Hyukjae baru akan memasuki lift saat merasakan lengan kirinya yang menenteng bekal ditarik sedikit keras yang mau tak mau membuatnya berbalik.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang kini menatap dirinya dengan senyum, ah tidak. Itu seringaian yang begitu Hyukjae kenal.

"Tak ku sangka, setelah sekian lama aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu... Eunhyukkie."

Hyukjae menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa gelisah saat beberapa karyawan menatap heran padanya. Berusaha melepaskan cekalan di pergelangan tangannya, namun sepertinya sia-sia karena pegangan itu begitu erat.

"Lepaskan aku... Nickhun-ssi." Hyukjae berucap tajam, namun sepertinya tak berpengaruh pada sosok di depannya.

"Oh aku tersanjung sekali, kau masih mengingatku sayang."

"Tutup mulutmu dan lepaskan aku sekarang juga." Hyukjae mendesis tajam, yang kembali tak dihiraukan Nickhun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak merindukanku? Ah.. karena Lee Donghae eoh? Berapa tarif yang dibayarkannya padamu hingga kau mau menikah dengannya?" Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar kalimat itu. Rahangnya mengeras menahan marah.

"Tinggalkan dia. Aku bisa memberimu lebih jika kau kembali pada_"

PLAKK!

Suara itu terdengar nyaring, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sana mematung melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Hyukjae sekuat tenaga menampar Nickhun menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Tatapannya berkilat marah dengan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Merasa cekalan di tangannya terlepas Hyukjae bergegas keluar dari gedung itu, mengabaikan niat utamanya ke kantor Donghae.

"Hahaha... Kau masih saja mempesona Kim Hyukjae. Aku harus kembali mendapatkanmu." bisik Nickhun yang kini mengelus pelan pipinya yang memerah. Jangan lupakan seringai mengerikan yang kembali muncul di bibirnya.

::::

Hyukjae duduk mematung di atas ranjang besar di kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Donghae. Kejadian di lobby kantor Donghae benar-benar membuat fikirannya kacau. Bagaimana jika Donghae mengetahuinya, bagaimana jika Donghae marah padanya, bagaimana jika Donghae meninggalkannya. Tidak. Hyukjae menggeleng keras berusaha menghilangkan bayangan buruk yang berkutat di fikirannya.

Wajahnya menunduk, melihat sebuah benda yang berada di tangannya. Perlahan Hyukjae bangkit, berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan benda yang sama yang tadi dibawanya masuk. Mendudukkan diri di sofa kamarnya, kemudian memperhatikan dengan seksama benda kecil di tangannya. Jujur jantungnya berpacu, menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas apa hasil yang ditunjukkan benda di tangannya.

Benda itu menunjukkan garis berwarna merah. Dua buah garis berwarna merah. Dua garis? Berarti dirinya? Air mata menetes begitu saja dari onix bening Hyukjae saat ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Tangan kirinya menutup bibirnya yang seakan ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Benarkah ini? Benarkah yang Hyukjae lihat? Ia kini...Hamil?

Yah, itu testpack. Beberapa minggu ini Hyukjae merasakan suatu hal yang aneh pada tubuhnya, namun dengan dalih tak ingin membuat Donghae khawatir ia hanya diam. Sampai ia melihat sebuah tayangan di televisi tentang tanda-tanda kehamilan, dan itu hampir sama dengan yang ia alami.

Dan benar saja, hasilnya positif. Dirinya hamil, ia mengandung buah hatinya dengan Donghae. Sosok yang selama ini ia nantikan bersama suaminya. Hyukjae bahagia, sangat bahagia. Memutuskan memeriksakan kehamilannya lebih lanjut, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk ke dokter. Memberi tahu Donghae? Nanti saja jika suami tampannya itu pulang dan ia memastikan kondisi kehamilannya. Meletakkan testpack di meja nakas samping ranjang, Hyukjae bergegas keluar.

::::

Pintu rumah besar itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Donghae yang tampak berantakan tengah berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Sepi. Ini masih jam empat sore, tapi kenapa tak ada sosok Hyukjae di rumahnya. Donghae tertegun, apakah seperti ini keadaan rumahnya setiap hari. Sepi tak berpenghuni sampai ia pulang ke rumahnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat amarah Donghae kembali meledak, terlebih pertemuannya dengan Nickhun masih tergambar jelas di dalam ingatannya.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _Donghae menatap tajam seseorang yang duduk tenang di depannya. Wajah tampannya mengeras dengan ekspresi yang begitu datar dan dingin._

 _"_ _Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mulai meeting nya sekarang presdir?" Suara Nickhun memecah keheningan yang terjadi._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Donghae berucap tajam, tak peduli dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Nickhun padanya._

 _Donghae melihatnya. Donghae melihat dengan jelas adegan di mana Hyukjae manampar Nickhun dengan keras. Walau tak mendengar apa yang istri dan kawannya itu bicarakan, tapi Donghae tak bodoh untuk tahu jika keduanya saling mengenal sebelumnya._

 _"_ _Maaf presdir Lee. Bukankah ini pertemuan bisnis? Tak seharusnya kita membicarakan hal yang lain."_

 _Donghae geram, dicengkeramnya kerah kemeja Nickhun. Wajah keduanya berhadapan, saling melempar tatapan tajam nan menusuk satu sama lain._

 _"_ _Persetan dengan bisnis. Sekarang katakan dengan jelas, apa hubunganmu dengan istriku?"_

 _Donghae menkankan kata terakhirnya, membuat Nickhun tersenyum miring mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Kenapa tak kau tanyakan langsung pada malaikat seksimu itu?"_

 _BRUAK!_

 _Pukulan telak menghantam wajah Nickhun, membuatnya tersungkur ke meja di belakangnya. Ia bangkit, mengusap setetes darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya sebelum menatap remeh pada Donghae yang diliputi amarah._

 _"_ _Sekali lagi kau bicara kurang ajar tentangnya, ku patahkan lehermu."_

 _"_ _Cih, kau bahkan tak tahu apapun tentangnya kan? Apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai malaikat itu?Apa kau tahu bagaiamana kehidupan seorang Kim Hyukjae sebelumnya?"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Tak dapat dibohongi jika Donghae merasa nafasnya tercekat mendengar perkataan Nickhun. Benar, ia tak tahu apapun. Masa lalu Hyukjae ia tak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia mencintai Hyukjae sejak pertama bertemu tanpa peduli masa lalu pria manis itu._

 _"_ _Aku mengenalnya bahkan jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya Lee Donghae. Dan perlu kau tahu, dia sudah menjadi milikku sebelum kau sentuh. Seutuhnya."_

 _Bohong... Ini bohongkan?_

 _"_ _Karena dia.."_

 _Tidak, jangan katakan._

 _"_ _Tak lebih dari seorang..."_

 _Hyukkie..._

 _"_ _Namja panggilan..."_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

PRANG!

BRAK...BRUK...PRANG...

Donghae meluapkan emosinya, memukul, membanting, menghancurkan segala apapun yang ada di kamarnya. Perasaannya begitu kacau, ia marah, ia sakit hati, dan yang pasti kekecewaannya meluap. Kecewa karena ia tak tahu apapun tentang Hyukjae, kecewa karena Hyukjae tak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya, ia merasa dihianati, dan kecewa karena ia mencintai pemuda itu begitu dalam. Donghae tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Sungguh, bahkan rasa sakit tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Tubuhnya terduduk di tepi ranjang. Pandangannya mengedar, menatap kamar besarnya yang kini hancur berantakan, sampai matanya menemukan benda itu. Benda yang tadi diletakkan Hyukjae di meja nakas. Diambilnya alat yang ia ketahui bernama testpack itu, dan ia tahu benar maksud dari dua garis merah yang terpampang di sana.

"AARRRRGGGGG"

Dan teriakan frustasi itu memenuhi rumah besar yang kini begitu sunyi.

::::

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah sedikit tergesa setelah turun dari taxi yang ditumpanginya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat mobil sang suami yang tak biasanya sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Dengan bersemangat Hyukjae memasuki rumah hanya untuk menemui Donghae yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan penampilan yang begitu berantakan.

Hyukjae mengernyit, tak biasanya Hyukjae melihat Donghae seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tak nyaman saat melihat testpack serta map dalam genggaman donghae.

"H-Hae..."

Satu panggilan itu membuat Dongahe seketika mendongak, kemudian bangkit. Memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin nan menusuk pada Hyukjae.

"T-tumben kau sudah pulang jam segini? A-apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kenapa memang? Kau terkejut?"

Hyukjae mematung, kenapa dengan suaminya. Selama ini tak pernah Donghae bersikap seperti itu padanya. Pandangannya beralih, kali ini pada testpack di tangan Donghae.

"H-Hae...K-kau sudah tahu?" Hyukjae bertanya ragu.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu SEMUANYA Kim Hyukjae, ah atau harus ku panggil kau dengan nama... Eunhyuk?"

Hyukjae merasa seketika dunianya runtuh. Matanya menatap kosong pada Donghae. Dia Tahu? Donghae tahu semuanya? Donghae tahu masa lalunya? Apakah karena itu suaminya berlaku seperti ini padanya?

"H-Hae, A-aku... A-aku bisa jelaskan, itu.."

"Diam kau! Jadi ini yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kenapa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI KIM HYUKJAE?"

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar hebat sekarang. Matanya terpejam erat dengan liquid bening mengalir begitu saja di sela-selanya.

"Katakan! Katakan apakah semua yang ku berikan tak cukup untukmu hingga kau melakukan hal serendah ini?"

Donghae berucap keras sebelum melemparkan map yang dipegangnya tepat di depan Hyukjae. Membuat semua isinya berhamburan. Hyukjae membelalak. Itu fotonya. Fotonya dengan beberapa lelaki. Foto saat ia melakukan pekerjaan nya 'dulu'. Iya, itu dulu. Namun sepertinya mata Donghae tertutup rapat hanya untuk mengenali foto itu.

"T-tidak Hae ah... Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sekarang aku_"

"Berhentilah mengelak. Semua bukti sudah ada di depanmu, dan kau masih mau mengelak?"

Hyukjae menggeleng keras, mencoba menginterupsi ucapan Donghae.

"Jadi seperti ini yang kau lakukan setiap hari? Pergi dengan lelaki hidung belang saat suamimu pergi bekerja. Menjajakan diri dan tiba di rumah saat aku belum pulang? Kau bahkan menghianatiku saat aku sudah percaya sepenuhnya padamu Hyuk?"

"Tidak Donghae.. Tidak...Hiks.. Aku tak pernah menghianatimu. Aku Hiks...mencintaimu Lee Donghae. Sumpah demi Tuhan aku tidak_"

"Jangan menyebut nama Tuhan dengan mulut kotormu itu. Aku jijik mendengarnya."

Tenggorokannya tercekat, sungguh Hyukjae merasa jika seakan jantungnya diremas tangan tak kasat mata.

"Dan lagi, apa ini huh? Kau hamil?" tak mampu mengeluarkan suara, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Cih, anak siapa itu?"

PRANG...

Hati itu benar-benar hancur saat ini, tak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap pendengarannya. Donghae meragukannya, meragukan keberadaan anak kandungnya? Darah dagingnya yang selama ini ia nantikan? Hyukjae mentap kosong pada Donghae dengan air mata yang tak henti membasahi wajahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Donghae-ah? T-Tentu saja ini anakmu. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir jika_"

"Dan kau kira aku percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika nyatanya kau melakukan hal biadab dengan orang lain Kim Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae menunduk, tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada kirinya erat. Meresapi rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti hatinya.

"Pergi! Pergilah... Pergi dari rumahku!."

Hyukjae mendongak, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan suaminya. Donghae mengusirnya? Tak mau memandang lebih lama wajah penuh luka di depannya, Donghae berbalik. Memunggungi Hyukjae yang masih menatapnya.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah menampakkan diri di hadapanku. Aku jijik melihatmu."

Hyukjae benar-benar merasa jika hidupnya berakhir saat ini. Hatinya hancur. Donghae, suaminya, Orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya, kini membuangnya. Bahkan tanpa mendengarkan sepatah katapun penjelasan darinya. Donghae tak mau mengakui keberadaan buah hatinya yang bahkan baru tiga minggu bersarang di rahimnya.

Menguatkan hati yang sudah hancur sepenuhnya, Hyukjae berjalan menghampiri koper besar di sudut ruangan. Bahkan Donghae sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hyukjae berjalan gontai ke arah pintu, tiga langkah sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan sosok Donghae, Hyukjae berbalik. Menatap sedih punggung kokoh yang masih membelakanginya.

"Aku pergi Hae-ah. Aku tahu kau marah, maafkan aku. Dan ingatlah Donghae, sosok hina menjijikkan ini begitu mencintaimu. Saranghae... Lee Donghae."

Dan tubuh ringkih itu menghilang sepenuhnya, meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang kini tergugu. Mempertahankan egonya, menangis dalam diam.

.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya Hyuk? Tak adakah jalan lain?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan lagi Hyung? Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untukku menopang hidup 'kami'. Jadi Teukkie Hyung kumohon, bantu aku Hyung."

Sosok yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Hyukjae –Leeteuk- memandang sedih sosok di depannya. Sebulan berlalu sejak Hyukjae keluar dari rumah dan selama itu pula ia menetap di rumah sahabat yang sudah dianggap Hyung olehnya. Leeteuk, sosok namja cantik pemilik salah club malam terkenal di Korea. Ia juga yang mempekerjakan Hyukjae dulu.

Berbeda dengan anak buahnya yang lain, Leeteuk benar-benar mengistimewakan Hyukjae. Walau pemuda manis itu 'bekerja' tapi masih dalam porsi yang terbatas, serta dalam pengawasannya langsung. Leeteuk beserta suaminya, Kangin bagitu menyayangi sosok Hyukjae. Tak heran mereka begitu terkejut saat Hyukjae mengutarakan niatnya kembali ke dunianya yang dulu.

Keputusan yang begitu berat bagi namja merdimple smile itu. Hyukjae sudah lama keluar dari pekerjaannya, terlebih namja manis itu kini tengah mengandung. Leeteuk tahu semuanya, tentang rumah tangga Hyukjae, pertengkarannya dengan sang suami, sampai pengusiran yang dialami namja manis itu. Bahkan Kangin langsung naik pitam, hendak menyambangi rumah Donghae dan menghajarnya kalau saja tak dicegah Hyukjae.

"Baiklah Hyuk, Hyung akan membantumu. Tapi tidah sekarang sayang. Tunggu sampai usianya bertambah dan di lebih kuat di dalam sana."

Leeteuk berucap pelan dengan tangan mengusap lembut perut Hyukjae yang masih rata. Si manis tersenyum, paling tidak masih ada seseorang yang menyayangi ia dan bayinya dengan tulus. Andai Donghae yang melakukannya. Ah, mengingat sosok Donghae tak ayal membuat onix kembar itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

:::::

Hampir dua bulan Hyukjae pergi dari rumah. Lebih tepatnya diusir. Dan hampir dua bulan juga sang tuan rumah terlihat begitu kacau. Keadaan Donghae sungguh jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Dia yang semula merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia, kini berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajad. Hidupnya kacau, Donghae kacau tanpa Hyukjae di sisinya.

Donghae tak pernah menyangka, jika kehilangan sosok Hyukjae bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat ia merasa dihianati. Hidupnya hampa, hatinya kosong, dan Donghae tak bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan keadaan ini. Mencari Hyukjae? Tentu beberapa kali ia lakukan. Namun saat pencariannya bahkan belum membuahkan hasil, keegoisan itu kembali mendominasi.

Donghae jarang sekali di rumah, ia terlalu jengah berada di tempat yang seluruhnya mengingatkannya pada sosok yang masih sah menjadi istrinya. Donghae ingin tetap egois, tetap menanamkan dalam fikirannya jika penghianatan Hyukjae adalah suatu hal yang tak akan pernah di maafkan. Walau ia mengetahui dengan pasti, hatinya menjerit memanggil nama Hyukjae. Ia merindukannya, merindukan sang istri yang masih sangat dicintainya.

Beranjak dari kursi kerja di ruangan kantornya, Donghae memilih pergi. Menuju suatu tempat yang dirasa bisa sedikit membuat fikirannya tenang.

::::

Duduk bersama dua wanita di kanan kirinya dengan berbagai jenis minuman beralkohol di depannya. Donghae kembali menenggak beberapa gelas cairan berkadar alkohol itu, tak peduli pada dua wanita yang sedari tadi menempel padanya. Di sini ia sekarang, sebuah club malam ternama yang menjadi tempat bagi bos-bos besar macam dirinya melepas penat. Gemerlap lampu temaram, dengan suasana musik yang memekakkan telinga tak mengganggu kegiatan sosok tampan itu.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap suasana club yang malam ini memang tak begitu ramai mengingat ini bukan akhir pekan. Beberapa orang menari tak beraturan di lantai dansa, ada beberapa juga yang seperti dirinya, duduk ditemani dengan para wanita atau 'namja' yang terkesan manis.

Manis?

Donghae melihatnya. Walau dalam suasana remang Donghae tak mungkin salah mengenali sosok itu. Sosok namja manis dengan tubuh yang begitu familiar, kaki jenjangnya terbalut skinny jeans berwarna putih, mengenakan kaos longgar tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan bawahannya. Tak terlalu wah, tapi cukup untuk membuat kulit putih mulusnya terekspose menggoda mata nakal yang memandangnya.

Rahang Donghae mengeras dengan amarah yang begitu tampak di matanya. Terlebih melihat lelaki lain yang duduk di samping sang namja manis. Donghae juga mengenalnya. Sosok yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi relasi bisnisnya. Dilihatnya sosok itu, Nickhun, mulai mencumbu seseorang di sampingnya. Cukup, Donghae meledak sekarang. Bangkit dengan kasar, menghempaskan dua lengan wanita di kedua sisinya, Donghae berjalan gusar menuju sofa di sudut ruangan tempat dua orang itu berada.

::::

Hyukjae duduk tak nyaman di samping seseorang yang kini merangkul bahunya. Lelaki itu memandang wajah Hyukjae intens, seolah mengagumi paras sempurna yang memang sudah tak ia temui sekian lamanya. Tangannya bergerak, mengelus lembut lengan terbuka Hyukjae yang menggoda mata nakalnya. Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman, sungguh Hyukjae benci ini.

"N-Nickhun ssi..."

"Hm? Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu formal sayang? Kau tahu, sekarang kau tampak semakin menggoda..."

Nickhun berbisik seduktif sembari menghirup aroma manis leher Hyukjae. Demi apapaun, Hyukjae ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah menerima Nickhun sebagai pelanggannya malam ia. Ia tak mau membuat Leeteuk dalam masalah jika ia pergi begitu saja. Hyungnya itu sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Hyukjae hanya memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan Nickhun mulai mencumbunya, mengecupi bagian leher jenjang milknya, sampai..

BRUAGHH!

Pukulan tak main-main Nickhun dapatkan sesat setelah Donghae manarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Hyukjae. Nafas Donghae memburu menahan amarahnya. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Nickhun bangkit, mengusap darah yang mengalir di hidungnya. Nichkun meludah ke samping sebelum membalas tatapan tajam Donghae padanya.

"Kenapa Lee Donghae? Dia istrimu? Tapi dia milikku malam ini."

Pukulan bertubi-tubi kembali Donghae layangkan pada namja tinggi di depannya. Nickhun memberontak, tapi sepetinya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan amarah Donghae. Bahkan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka tak ada yang berniat ikut campur dengan apa yang terjadi. Sampai rengkuhan lengan Hyukjae di tubuhnya menghentikan pergerakan Donghae.

"C-cukup. Cukup Hae-ah... Hiks... S-sudah."

Donghae menghela nafas dalam., mencoba menekan amarahnya yang masih memuncak sebelum dengan kasar melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah kemeja Nickhun. Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, saat dirasa Donghae perlahan bangkit dari posisinya.

Donghae dengan kasar mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, hendak menyeret istrinya dari tempat terkutuk itu. Namun satu kalimat yang Nickhun ucapkan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau baru saja membuang kontrak besarmu tuan Lee." Donghae diam sejenak, sebelum menjawab ucapan itu tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku bahkan akan membuang seribu kontrak dengan orang menjijikkan sepertimu."

.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

.

BRUGHH!

Donghae menghempaskan kasar tubuh Hyukjae tepat saat ia memasuki rumahnya, membuat tubuh kecil itu terlempar menabrak sofa di ruang tamu. Hyukjae meringis kecil saat merasakan benturan di perutnya.

"Jadi seperti itu kau melakukannya?"

Nada sinis nan tajam itu membuat Hyukjae berbalik, menghadap Donghae yang menatap marah padanya. Tapi bisa terlihat jelas gurat luka di mata itu. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, suaranya tercekat, dengan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya basah.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar rendahan."

"T-tidak Hae-ah..Tidak..."

Hyukjae bangkit, berjalan pelan meraih lengan Donghae hanya untuk mendapatkan tepisan kasar.

"Kau bahkan masih menjual diri disaat hubungan rumah tangga kita diambang kehancuran?"

"Donghae bukan begitu. Ku Mohon..Hiks.. Jangan ucapkan hal itu. Aku hanya_"

PLAKK..

Kalimat Hyukjae terhenti saat dengan ringannya tangan Donghae melayang di wajahnya, membuat tubuh kecilnya tersungkur di lantai. Belum sempat bangkit kedua lengannya dicengkeram Donghae, yang mau tak mau membuat keduanya berhadapan langsung dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Hyukjae bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang begitu pekat di tubuh Donghae.

"Katakan? Katakan apa yang seharusnya kulakan padamu huh? KATAKAN!."

PLAKK

"Bahkan kau mengandung benih bajingan itu sekarang."

"Tidak Donghae, ini anakmu. Aku bersumpah jika ini anakmu. Darah dagingmu Hae-ah. Percayalah padaku."

Hyukjae mengiba, memohon pada Donghae untuk percaya setiap ucapannya.

"APA YANG HARUS KU PERCAYA, SEDANGKAN TADI DI DEPAN MATAKU SENDIRI KAU DICUMBU ORANG LAIN!

PLAKK

Lagi, tamparan itu Donghae lakukan. Hyukjae kembali tersungkur, kali ini dengan sudut bibirnya yang robek. Donghae tak main-main dengan pukulannya. Hyukjae hanya diam tak melawan. Percuma menjelaskan, bahkan Donghae tak mau mendengar satu katapun dari mulutnya.

Bisa dilihatnya Donghae bangkit berdiri. Mata yang biasanya tampak sendu itu kini menatap nyalang tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah. Tubuh ringkih Hyukjae bergetar saat dilihatnya Donghae melepas perlahan ikat pinggang yang dikenakannya.

"Kau menggunakan tubuh indahmu kan? Tapi bukankah tubuh itu milikku Hyuk?"

Hyukjae menyeret tubuhnya mundur perlahan. Mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Donghae yang memainkan ikat pinggangnya yang kini terlepas. Hyukjae ketakutan. Sungguh, ia takut pada Donghae yang tak di kenalnya seperti ini. Sosok di depannya ini bukan Donghae suaminya. Bukan Donghae yang dicintainya. Hyukjae menggeleng keras, tubuhnya masih bergerak mundur, matanya tak pernah lepas melihat Donghae yang bergerak mendekatinya.

"Tubuh itu milikku kan?" Hyukjae menggeleng keras.

"Jika itu milikku, KENAPA KAU BERIKAN PADA ORANG LAIN!"

CTARR!

ARGHHH!

Hyukjae menjerit kesakitan saat satu ayunan ikat pinggang Donghae mengenai lengan terbukanya. Meninggalkan bekas memerah dengan kulitnya yang tergores.

"Kau berkata kau mencintaiku..."

CTARR!

"TAPI KENAPA KAU MENGHIANATIKU..."

CTARR... CTARR...CTAR...

Donghae mengayukan ikat pinggangnya berulang-ulang. Memberi cambukan pada tubuh ringkih Hyukjae yang meringkuk di lantai.

Hyukjae menangis, menjerit, meraung kesakitan. Tubuhnya sakit, hatinya sakit. Sungguh Hyukjae tak mengira bagaimana bisa Donghae melakukan hal ini padanya. Namun di tengah kesakitan itu, Hyukjae masih jelas mengingatnya. Ada satu hal, ada satu sosok di dalam tubuhnya yang harus ia lindungi. Maka dari itu ia meringkuk, melindungi perutnya dari pukulan yang dilayangkan Donghae pada tubuhnya.

TRAK

Raungan Hyukjae berhenti saat benda dalam genggaman Donghae terlepas jatuh ke lantai. Disusul suara debaman tubuh Donghae yang jatuh terduduk tepat di depan Hyukjae. Di tengah kesadarannya yang menipis, Hyukjae membuka matanya pelan. Melihat Donghae yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Wajah Donghae basah dengan bibir yang bergetar hebat.

Dengan sangat lembut, Donghae membawa tubuh ringkih Hyukjae ke pelukannya. Menatap mata Hyukjae yang memandangnya sayu, dengan air mata yang masih tak henti mengalir. Donghae mengelus sisi wajah Hyukjae, mengusap dengan lembut darah yang mengalir dari bibir sang terkasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Walau pandangannya mengabur, tapi Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tulus. Mencoba membalas ucapan Donghae namun luka di bibirnya tak mengijinkannya bersuara. Donghae menundukkan wajah, memagut dalam bibir Hyukjae, mengecap bau anyir serta cairan asin yang begitu kentara mengalir ke mulutnya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya yang terpejam erat saat pagutan Donghae terlepas.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Hyuk. Hanya mencintaimu.. Tapi tidak dengan 'dia'"

Nada bicara Donghae begitu tajam dan menusuk di akhir kalimatnya. Onix Hyukjae mebulat sepenuhnya saat merasakan telapak tangan Donghae berada di atas perutnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menggeleng, mengisyaratkan pada Donghae untuk tak menyentuh bagian itu.

"Kita mulai dari awal Hyuk, tak peduli masa lalumu seperti apa, tapi..."

Hyukjae takut. Sungguh. Sekuat tenaga, tangannya berusaha menahan lengan Donghae .

"Tapi tidak dengan janin haram ini di tubuhmu."

Donghae meraba perut Hyukjae dari luar pakaiannya yang kini tak berbentuk. Bisa dirasakannya perut istrinya yang sedikit membuncit. Ditatapnya mata Hyukjae yang penuh ketakuatan memandangnya. Namun lagi, keegoisan Donghae mengalahkan semuanya.

"Ak...Akh... Akhh..ARGGHHH..."

Hyukjae kembali menjerit saat Donghae menekan keras perutnya. Pandangan Donghae tak pernah lepas menatap wajah kesakitan Hyukjae walau air mata itu mengalir deras di mata sendunya.

"J-jangan..Akh...Ti... ARGHHHHHH."

Menunduk, Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae, menghindari ekspresi kesakitan yang begitu tergambar di wajah orang yang disayanginya. Donghae ingin berhenti. Tapi ia tak bisa, fikiran tentang janin orang lain yang berada dikandungan Hyukjae membuat Dongahe kalap.

Jerit kesakitan Hyukjae menggema, begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengar saat Donghae tak hanya menekan perutnya, tetapi juga meremas bagian itu dengan kencang. Donghae masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae. Menutup matanya erat seolah meresapi suara jeritan yang juga mengoyak hatinya. Tak menyadari jika kini cairan merah pekat itu mengalir membasahi pakaian bawah Hyukjae. Memberikan warna merah pekat yang begitu banyak.

Sampai jeritan itu tiba-tiba berhenti, raungan itu tak lagi terdengar, juga tak ada lagi tangan yang mencengkeram erat lengannya, serta tubuh dalam pelukannya yang melemas seketika.

DEG...

Donghae tersentak, dengan cepat mengangkat kepala menatap wajah Hyukjae yang kini memejamkan mata sepenuhnya. Wajah itu memucat begitu saja, dan Donghae baru menyadari jika lantai di bawah Hyukjae kini basah oleh darah.

::::

 _'_ _Kondisi pasien sangat buruk. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun sekali lagi, hanya kuasa Tuhan yang menentukan.'_

Donghae masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan dokter yang menangani Hyukjae beberapa saat lalu. Kini ia terduduk, memandang kosong tangannya yang bergetar. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan bodoh melakukannya, bagaimana bisa ia mencelakai malaikatnya. Donghae tak henti mengutuk dirinya.

Ia berdosa, sungguh ia merasa jika dirinya tak lebih dari iblis tak berperasaan. Ia masih mengingat jelas wajah kesakitan Hyukjae, tapi kenapa ia tak acuh dengan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, wajahnya basah. Lantunan doa tak henti mengalir dari hatinya. Bolehkah ia memohon saat ini? Bolehkah jika ia minta pada Tuhan untuk tetap membiarkan malaikat itu mendampinginya. Malaikat rapuh yang telah ia lukai begitu dalam.

.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

.

Ruangan dengan nuansa serba putih itu tampak begitu tenang. Hanya terdengar suara mesin pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi konstan, menandakan jika sosok yang kini terbaring itu masih bernyawa. Perlahan pintu ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Donghae yang tampak begitu kacau. Matanya sembab, pakaiannya begitu berantakan. Pandangannya mengabur, menatap nanar sosok yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Dalam fikirannya seolah berputar kejadian yang ia lakukan pada Hyukjae kemarin, sehingga membuat sosok cantik itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang begitu buruk. Kenyataan semakin menamparnya saat seseorang yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Leeteuk, bos tempat Hyukjae bekerja menemuinya tadi pagi.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _"_ _Dia bersih Donghae, Hyukjae tak pernah ternoda sedikitpun."_

 _Donghae menatap Leeteuk, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang di dengarnya. Leeteuk menceritakan semuanya, menceritakan masa lalu Hyukjae yang berawal darinya. Bagaimana ia bertemu Hyukjae, bagaimana ia yang secara tak langsung menggiring Hyukjae masuk ke dunia itu, dan bagaimana Hyukjae yang berhenti dari dunianya karena hadirnya sosok Donghae._

 _"_ _Dia memang 'Bekerja', tapi aku berani bersumpah jika tak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya lebih. Dia berada di bawah pengawasanku langsung. Aku yakin kau tahu pasti jika kaulah yang pertama menyentuhnya Donghae ah."_

 _Hati Donghae berdenyut. Benar, ia tahu betul saat itu adalah hal pertama bagi Hyukjae. Lalu kenapa ia begitu bodoh tak menyadarinya? Rasa kecewa dan cemburu sepenuhnya membutakan mata hatinya._

 _"_ _Begitu juga yang kemarin Donghae. Hyukjae tiba-tiba mendatangiku, mengtakan jika kau mengusirnya. Dia tinggal bersamaku. Tapi suatu ketika dia meminta padaku untuk memberinya pekerjaan. Supaya ia bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya juga calon bayi yang dikandungnya."_

 _Donghae hanya bisa diam menunduk, merasakan setiap kata yang diucapkan Leeteuk menyayat hatinya._

 _"_ _Janin itu milikmu Donghae. Dia darah dagingmu. Hyukjae bersih, dia hanya milikmu. Dia tak pernah menghianatimu. Adikku itu begitu mencintai suaminya.."_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Penyesalan itu akhirnya menghampiri. Disaat ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, disaat itu juga semuanya terlambat. Hyukjae sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi kenapa ia tak percaya. Ia mengaku mencintai Hyukjae, tapi kenapa ia menyakitinya. Dan kini Hyukjae-nya hancur. Hyukjae-nya sudah terlalu dalam ia lukai.

Seakan tak cukup hanya dengan itu, perkataan Dokter beberapa saat lalu benar-benar meremukkan hati Donghae.

 ** _FlashBack On_**

 _Donghae duduk tegang, menanti apa yang akan disampaikan dokter senior yang kini duduk di depannya._

 _"_ _Kandungannya dari awal memang sudah lemah. Pendarahannya parah, suatu keajaiban karena istri anda masih bisa bertahan saat ini. Tapi?"_

 _Donghae mendongak, menatap sang dokter penuh harap. Semoga apa yang akan di dengarnya bukanlah hal yang buruk._

 _"_ _Tapi maaf, janin dan kandungannya tak bisa diselamatkan."_

 _"_ _K-kandungan? M-maksud dokter?" Donghae faham jika istrinya itu mengalami keguguran, tapi kandungan? Maksudnya? Dilihatnya dokter itu menghela nafas dalam._

 _"_ _Kami mengangkat rahimnya, karena kondisinya memaksa. Dan dengan sangat menyesal kami beritahukan jika, Tuan Lee Hyukjae tak akan pernah bisa mengandung lagi. Selamanya."_

 _Nafasnya sedetik berhenti dan Donghae merasa jika seolah jantungnya ditarik paksa dari tempatnya. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan._

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Hiks...Hiks... Maaf... Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku... Hiks."

Donghae berlutut di samping ranjang rawat Hyukjae, menggenggam erat telapak tangan yang terasa begitu dingin dalam genggamannya. Kepalanya menelungkup, merapalkan kata maaf berulang kali. Hatinya hancur, tapi bagaimana dengan Hyukjae jika ia terbangun nanti? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

.

Langkahnya terasa berat setiap kali ia melintasi lorong ini. Berjalan menuju pintu di ujung ruangan di mana malaikat hatinya berada. Hyukjae sudah bangun, tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu setelah sebulan lamanya ia tak sadarkan diri. Seperti yang Donghae kira, ketakutannya terbukti. Hyukjae-nya tak baik-baik saja, terlebih setelah ia mendengar pernyataan sebenarnya dari Dokter.

Hyukjae berubah, sosok ceria itu tak lebih seperti raga tanpa jiwa sekarang. Hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong tanpa menghiraukan apapun di sekitarnya. Bahkan ketika Donghae bersujud padanya, ketika Donghae meraung menyesali perbuatannya, Hyukjae tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

Tepat di pintu ruangan dengan nomor 15, Donghae menghela nafas panjang menyiapkan hati. Namun keningnya sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar suara seseorang di dalam ruangan. Donghae tak salah dengar kan? Itu suara Hyukjae? Hyukjae sudah mau membuka suara? Menggeser pelan pintu itu, Donghae melihat Leeteuk yang duduk di depan Hyukjae.

Lelaki berdimple smile itu menoleh sekilas padanya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan. Donghae mendekat, melihat lebih jelas pada Hyukjae-nya. Hatinya mencelos, melihat Hyukjae yang meracau seolah bercerita pada Leeteuk. Nadanya begitu ceria namun tatapan itu masih tetap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kosong. Hanya pandangan kosong yang Donghae lihat.

"Kau tahu Teuk Hyung? Aku hamil." Bahkan bibir pucat itu berucap sambil tersenyum. Tangan kecilnya pengusap pelan perutnya yang kini kembali rata.

"Aku hamil Hyung. Aku dan Donghae akan segera memiliki anak. Ah, Donghae pasti bahagia sekali mendengar kabar ini kan Hyung? Hahahaha..."

Tak tahan melihat kondisi Hyukjae, Leeteuk memutuskan keluar dari ruangan. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang hanya mampu mematung. Air matanya menetes begitu saja, hatinya perih melihat kondisi Hyukjae sekarang. Kedua lengan kecil itu memeluk perutnya sendiri sambil tersenyum, namun tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya

:::

Donghae menatap cemas pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Hyukjae. Kondisnya memburuk. Donghae menemukannya di kamar mandi. Tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan wajah pucat. Melihat ekspresi sang dokter, Donghae tahu jika semuanya tak baik-baik saja.

"Kondisinya tak terlalu baik. Luka fisiknya perlahan pulih, tapi tidak dengan kondisi psikhisnya. Sepertinya kejadian yang menimpanya menjadi pukulan terberat yang ia terima. Kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua tergantung pada semangat pasien untuk sembuh."

Donghae mendengar semua yang diucapkan Dokter, tapi pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah pucat istrinya.

"Baiklah tuan Lee, kami permisi."

Sepeninggalan dokter, Donghae mendekat pada Hyukjae. Diatatapnya tubuh yang semakin kurus itu intens. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus lembut surai Hyukjae sebelum mengecup keningnya dalam.

"Jangan begini...Jangan begini Sayang... Ku mohon jangan seperti ini..."

Dan sekali lagi Donghae kalah. Air mata itu kembali luruh. Tapi biarlah Donghae menjadi lemah karena ia memang lemah akan Hyukjae, sampai kapanpun.

::::

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Donghae duduk di samping Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi memandang kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang ada di benak Hyukjae, matanya hanya menatap lurus langit jingga melalui kamar rawatnya. Turun dari ranjang yang didudukinya, Dongahe menempatkan tubuhnya tepat di depan Hyukjae. Namun masih sama, mata itu tak juga menatapnya.

Tangan Dongahe terulur, mengelus lembut sisi wajah Hyukjae penuh sayang. Pipi yang dulunya berisi itu kini tampak begitu tirus dan pucat. Jemari Donghae bergerak, menuju bibir yang kini juga tak semerah dulu. Sampai tepisan itu ia terima. Dua onix itu memandangnya. Tapi tidak. Bukan seperti ini yang Donghae mau. Bukan saat Hyukjae melihatnya penuh ketakuatan seperti ini.

Tubuh itu bergerak menjauh, merapat pada tembok di sudut ruangan. Hyukjae berjongkok, meringkuk sambil memeluk perutnya erat seolah melindunginya. Donghae menatap nanar sosok istrinya, kilasan kejadian saat ia menyakiti Hyukjae kembali berputar di otaknya. Hari di man ia hampir kehilangan sosok Hyukjae. Hari dimana ia juga merenggut nyawa calon malaikat kecilnya, calon anaknya.

"T-tidak, tidak Donghae. Hiks...J-jangan... Tidaaakkk..."

Hyukjae menjerit histeris saat Donghae mulai mendekatinya. Matanya bergerak gelisah mengikuti setiap pergerakan Donghae. Perlahan Donghae berjongkok di depan istrinya, mentapnya lembut dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Mengulurkan tangannya pelan walau Hyukjae menolak disentuh.

" ... Jangan Hiks..jangan ambil anakku, ku mohon~"

Hyukjae terisak keras, Donghae menangis dalam diam. Kedunya menangis dengan perasaan masing-masing. Hyukjae dengan ketakutannya, sedang Donghae dengan semua rasa bersalah, penyesalan, dan cintanya pada Hyukjae.

"Dia...Dia anakmu Donghae~. Hiks... A-Aku bersumpah jika dia darah dagingmu.. Aku tak pernah menghianatimu..Hiks.. "

"Tapi kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkanku? Kau bilang mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Kau membunuhnya Lee Donghae. Kau membunuh anakku.. Kau membunuh anakku.."

Donghae tak tahan lagi, dibawanya tubuh Hyukjae ke dekapannya. Memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa tanpa menyakiti sosok ringkih itu. Hyukjae tak membalas maupun menolak pelukan Donghae. Tubuh itu hanya terdiam kaku dengan bibir yang tak henti meracau. Menggumamkan kalimat yang sama, semakin membuat hati Donghae tak berbentuk.

Apakah memang seperti ini akhirnya? Bolehkah Donghae meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengambil nyawanya saat ini juga? Sungguh, Donghae tak sanggup melihat Hyukjae yang seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Bisakah Donghe memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan sosok malaikatnya seperti dulu? Bolehkah Donghae memohon lagi setelah semua dosa yang dia lakukan.

..::[HaeHyuk]::..

Penyesalan selalu terletak di akhir, semua yang terlanjur terjadi tak akan pernah kembali seperti semula. Akhirnya hanya seperti ini. Penyesalan teramat sangat yang bersarang di hati. Karena kehidupan bukanlah sebuah dongeng indah penghantar tidur yang selalu berakhir dengan ending bahagia.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali... Seandainya... Seandainya...

.

.

..::[END]::..

.

.

Hai...Hai...Haiiii... Saya kembali bawa OS...

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Maaf, mungkin bahasa yang dipakai di sini terlihat aneh dan membingungkan, lama tak menulis ternyata bikin kaku juga. Ini hanya untuk menyapa para reader supaya tak lupa jika ada akun ini.. Hahaha... #Apasih?

.

Terlalu banyak cuap-cuap saya... Dan kau yang bikin ide ini, yang bawelnya minta ampun -_-... Jangan nagih lagi. Maap jika jadinya begini. Aku udah berusaha Beb...

.

Sekian dari saya, Terima kasih reader semua.. #BOW


End file.
